


The Tampa Connection

by tcs1121



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Harlequin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcs1121/pseuds/tcs1121
Summary: Prompt Title and Summary: On paper, Jared Padalecki Morgan had a lifestyle most people would envy. Only he knows what a sham his marriage really was. So when his politician husband is killed in a hit and run accident, he moves to Florida and takes a job as a personal assistant to Jensen Ackles, a powerful CEO with an intimidating reputation.Jared's intelligence and social grace prove invaluable to Jensen, and on a business trip to South Carolina's lush Low Country, their business relationship takes a sensual detour. But when threatening letters arrive at Jensen's office, Jared realizes that his husband's death was no accident—and that he will meet a similar fate unless they can uncover the scandalous truth together...~~*~~*~~





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings**: Harlequin Romance. (Please read in the spirit it was written.) GuySex. Some Hurt/Comfort eventually.  
**Disclaimer**: This is so not true. Not even close. So don't sue.  
**Author's Note One**: Written for the [SPN Meant To Be Challenge 2011](http://spn-meanttobe.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Thanks to ebcdic for issuing the challenge and for extending the deadline so I could play.
> 
> **Author's Note Two**: The prompt title and summary is the **_exact original prompt_** with the obvious name and gender substitutions. A .pdf is available [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ucdskwudxwsk9hx)

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tcs1121/pic/0000e5w0/)

****

**The Tampa Connection**

****

****

**by tcs1121**

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tcs1121/pic/0000b33a/)

Massachusetts Congressman Jeffrey Dean Morgan liked young males. 

Barely legal, pretty boys were his favorite, and the taller they were, the better. They had to be legal because Jeffrey Dean had aspirations. Not only did he want to be Bill Gate's kind of wealthy, but he wanted to become president of the United States.

He couldn't be caught dicking them too young, so he went for legal. Compromise. It's what good politicians do.

Enter star struck, twenty-one year old Jared Padalecki, with his easy smile and sexy San Antonio drawl. He was more than legal, and wonderfully tall, with hearts in his beautiful cat-slanted eyes as he watched the congressman. Young Jared listened to Jeffrey speak and agreed with every political point he made. Jared, Jeffrey discovered, was a political studies major, with a minor in theater, full of high ideals and hopes for a better United States. He worked on Morgan's election campaign with a hoard of other young supporters all with the same enthusiasm, the same sunny outlook and looking to Jeffrey Dean for guidance towards the path to honest and fair, liberty and justice for all.

Congressman Morgan couldn't ignore how eager Jared was to please, how happy he was with any attention Jeffrey gave him and, especially, how strong and handsome he was.

Once Jeffrey made his mind up, it was ridiculously easy. All he had to do was cast his eye in Jared's direction, crook his finger and beckon.

Morgan made sure that Jared saw nothing but the passionate man whose ideals and ideology he admired.

Jeffrey Dean went in for the kill. He flirted with Jared, courted him with expensive dinners and gifts, and after six months of attention, and promises, Jared said "yes" when the congressman asked to marry him.

They were one of the first same sex couples to tie the knot in Massachusetts in 2004. If people didn't know who Jeffrey Morgan was _before_ his widely publicized gay marriage, the whole state—the whole country—certainly knew who he was after.

In front of the cameras, and with a set of vows recited with his fingers crossed, Jeffrey had not only gotten good press, but a faithful and dedicated husband who looked great on the political stage. Life was looking up. 

The fun of marrying Jared lasted about three months, and then he got itchy. 

At first it was a kick showing Jared off as his consort. He was deferential to Jared, showering him with public displays of affection. However, behind closed doors, away from the cameras, it was another matter. 

~~*~~*~~

"Don't say that, JayJay. I'm _good_ to you." Jeffrey Dean brushed his knuckles down Jared's cheek. "I give you everything, and ask for so little in return."

Jared batted his hand away. "You give me shit, Jeffrey, and you don't give a shit about me. I live in a fishbowl of reporters, politicians and adoring congressional groupies. All I do is exist to make you look good. Don't try to tell me that your hands aren't all over the congressional pages."

"It's the life of an up and coming leader, Jared. You knew my aspirations when you signed on the dotted line." Jeffrey Dean skimmed his finger over the silver wedding ring encircling Jared's finger.

"I'm not happy." Jared took a step back. "Not with you, not with this life."

Jeffrey sighed. "Doesn't matter, JayJay. Not letting you go, and you're in no position to leave me, because I'm about to be sworn in as the new senator from Massachusetts. So, why don't we both make the best of it?"

Jared turned away, but was out maneuvered by Jeffrey as he nuzzled Jared's neck and worked his lips up behind Jared's ear. 

"Stop it, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey smirked as he unbuckled Jared's belt, pulled the zipper down and reached for Jared's cock.

Jared whined unhappily, but apparently his dick was delighted by Jeffrey's attention.

"See, sweetheart? You know you want to stay married to me." Jeffrey Dean dry stroked Jared to full hardness. "Told you I was good to you."

~~*~~*~~

**Trouble in Wonderland? I Don't Think So.  
** By Glenna Thomas-O’Brien  
Exclusive to the Boston Globe 

**Despite rumors of disharmony between Senator Morgan and his husband, Jared Morgan, I saw nothing but affection and fun while covering the state's first couple. **

**This week, the senator and his husband stayed at the luxury hotel XV Beacon before heading over to Fenway Park to open the season, cheering the home team Red Sox as they pulverized the Milwaukee Brewers 13-7. **

**Even though there has been some speculation as to the stability of their marriage, this reporter saw none of the reported acrimony between the senator and his spouse.**

**In fact, when Senator Morgan was handed the ball to throw out the ceremonial first pitch, he took Jared Morgan's hand and escorted him to the mound. The senator handed over the horsehide, and kissed his husband's cheek before standing off to the side giving Mr. Morgan enough room to wind up. **

**For the record, Jared Morgan has a stunning curve ball.**

~~*~~*~~

Boston's Mayor Scott Burns was an up and coming politician with his sights set on becoming a high ranking member of the House of Representatives. He was young and well liked, so he had time to mark his territory. 

Mayor Burns had wined and dined state and local big wigs hoping to become noticed as The One to Watch. Politics whether local, state or national was one huge back scratching session, with secret IOUs written in disappearing ink, and bargaining chips stuffed in invisible pockets. 

Scott Burns paid his dues, and then some, to the _Morgan For Senator_ campaign, and was awaiting the return on his investment. He'd hoped to cozy up with the popular senator and attach himself firmly at the hip through his own mayoral re-election. When Morgan accepted the invitation to Burns's re-election kick-off gala, Scott Burns began the coattail ride of his political life. 

Mayor Burns and Senator Morgan were making a joint appearance at City Hall this morning. Following that, the senator would be giving the mayor his public endorsement in Boston Commons before embarking on a private Swan Boat ride—the mayor and his wife, and the senator and his husband. 

~~*~~*~~

"You're going, Jared."

"I'm not going, Jeffrey."

"You _are_ going, sweetheart," Jeffrey Dean growled. "This is what you do, this is what you're good at. You stand with me, shake hands with the constituents and look pretty. You'll do it because you know that despite the bastard you think I am, I'm _good_ for the state and I'm _good_ for the country. You'll stay with me and keep that gorgeous mouth shut because you are not going to ruin that."

Jeffrey softened his gaze, "Besides, you're not the first spouse of a powerful politician who had to put up with…distractions."

"Christ, Jeffrey, you don't even _try_ to keep them out of my way. I can't pretend that we have a real marriage when there's a different naked boy in our bed every week."

"You could join us." 

"Fuck off, Jeff."

Morgan smiled warmly, "You know deep down, you love it. You love being on stage. You love this life." There wasn't a hint of doubt as he spoke. "You love _me_, JayJay."

The phone rang and Jeffrey Dean picked up. "Tell the mayor we'll be a little late. My husband needs time to finish dressing." He turned to Jared. "You're going."

~~*~~*~~  
Senator Morgan's state limo pulled up in front of 1 City Hall Square. The streets were cordoned off and happy spectators lined the police barricades. The atmosphere was all lights! camera! action! as the media swarmed, and the crowd edged closer to the senator's black limousine. 

Boston Police cleared the path as the limo driver pulled into the designated spot. Onlookers, fans, and sign wavers on both sides of the issues were asked to move away from the walkway in preparation for letting the senator and his party through. 

An attractive redhead from WHDH Channel 7 News crept up to the press line with her mic at the ready as Senator Morgan emerged from the back seat. The excited crowd became a din of cheers and whoops as the senator stopped and waved on his way to the other side of the vehicle, ostensibly to open the door for his husband. Opening Jared's door was one of the senator's trademark moves when facing a slew of American voters. It was always a crowd pleaser. Jared was Massachusetts's sweetheart.

Mayor Burns beamed as he watched from inside City Hall, not wanting to intrude on Morgan's entrance. Soon, all of this attention would focus on him, when he stood shoulder to shoulder with the senator next to the Swan Boats. 

The Black Diamond Ducati Diavel roared like an alien creature as it rounded the curve and reared back onto one wheel. All heads craned toward the sound, and the WHDH camera crew quickly readjusted their shot. Jeffrey Dean stood at the driver's side headlight on his way around the car. The Ducati leveled off and took aim, gaining speed and momentum as the tires dug into the asphalt. 

Mayor Burns watched in horror as Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and the mayor's political life splattered all over the limo's bumper, hood and windshield.  
~~*~~*~~

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/tcs1121/pic/0000cs6b/)

Angel, Lawrence and Brothers, LLC was the second largest venture capital firm in Florida. They had offices up and down the gulf coast, but their main office was in a modern high rise overlooking Tampa Bay. AL&B was known for being risky and smart and for taking financial chances that paid off. Many of the dealings were unconventional, but everyone agreed that there was a strong, steady hand running the transactions.

AL&B invested money in projects that other firms considered insolvent (read: batshit crazy), but the CEO himself had a fair amount of crazy, and a whole lot of smarts. Jensen Ackles had the uncanny knack for spotting silk purses hiding in sow's ears and making a hefty return.  
Jensen Ackles was a cunning negotiator, a demon with internet technology and whip sharp. He was brilliant, almost to the point of being prescient, and considered by his colleagues to be fair, imaginative, and a raging asshole. 

People skills were low on the list of Jensen's list of attributes.

Fortunately, he was smart enough and self-aware enough to surround himself with capable and pleasant people to handle those aspects of the job.

"I don't know why you think you should quit."

Sophia Kane smiled indulgently and said, "I know you don't."

"I mean, you can take some time off, to get that out of the way." Jensen waved his hands in circles in front of him. "Then come back and start right up. I'll hold your job open for a couple of months."

"Boss..."

"I have a plan. It includes a raise." Jensen stood from his desk and paced in front of the wide window with Tampa's cityscape spread before him. "Christian has been after me to give you a raise, right? Done." He made a checkmark in the air with his pinkie. "And more vacation time? Also done. Hey, how about a new car?"

Sophia lumbered up from her chair and looked down at her feet, which she likened to two water balloons stuffed into a pair of Gucci leather sandals, and stretched her lower back. 

"Jensen," she said softly. "I'll help you choose my replacement. I know what you need in a personal assistant. I won't leave you in the lurch."

"I'm not good at this, Soph. Hiring new people. What if I don't like any of them?"

"It's pretty much guaranteed that you _won't_ like any of them. I'm hoping someone will like _you_. That's why I'm going to pick the poor bastard who'll take my place."

"I really don't want to do this." Jensen looked dangerously close to pouting. On as powerful a man as Jensen, it made Sophia want to ruffle his hair.

"Look," she said. "There's a room full of people out there who think they want this job. It would be impractical to send them away now. Impractical, inefficient and impolite."

"I don't want to be impractical."

"I know."

"I don't mind being impolite, but inefficiency is unacceptable."

"Without question."

Jensen looked over at her. "I'm being difficult, aren't I?"

"You're wrong, you're not difficult," Sophia smiled as she sat and opened her notepad. "You're impossible."

"Shit." Jensen plopped into his office chair.

There was a soft knock on the office door and a moment later, a pert, blonde woman poked her head in and announced, "Your first interviewee is here, sir."

"Why the hell don't you ever come _into_ the office, Tammy?" Jensen said. "You always just pop your head in and out. For God's sake, woman, you're like a hummingbird, or a..." Jensen looked at Sophia. "What else flits in and out?"

"Tinker Bell?"

"Yes. You're like a Tinker Bell, Tammy. Why?"

Tammy blinked, then stared at Sophia. 

"Thanks, Tam," Sophia sighed. "Send her in."

Tammy pulled her head almost, but not quite, out of the door. "It's a _him_."

"Shit, Sophie, I don't want a him."

"Give me his résumé and send him in, Tammy. Thank you." Sophia nodded a smile at the hapless secretary and then turned and pointed a slightly puffy but professionally manicured index finger at Jensen. "And _you_. Be nice, and shut up."

Tammy shot Sophia a thumbs-up and disappeared from view. They heard her perky voice say, "He's ready to see you now, Mr. Tigerman!"

"Tigerman?" Jensen swiveled his head to Sophia and said simply, "No Tigermans."

~~*~~*~~

"Enough, Soph, please, no more." Jensen sagged into his ergonomically correct office chair. "You just have to become un-pregnant."

Sophia wiggled her now unencumbered toes while fanning herself with the résumé from the last interview. "If only that were possible."

Tammy knocked and opened the door a crack. "Mr. Ackles?"

"What, Tammy, what? Come out and say it." 

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"There's one applicant left for today." 

"For _today_? Jesus Christ on toast with jam..."

"Jensen, shut up." Sophia brushed a stray strand of hair away from her sweaty forehead. "If you don't pick one today, we're going to do it tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, and this baby only has two and a half weeks left to interview for my replacement." 

"Two weeks of interviews?" Jensen looked shocked. "Tell me you're joking?"

"Two and a half." She held up her swollen ankles. "And do I look like I'm joking?"

"Mr. Ackles, Mrs. Kane?"

"Spit it out, Tamm..." Sophia grabbed Jensen by the necktie before he could finish, and turned a smile to Tammy.

"Is there a problem, Tammy?"

"No, I mean, yeah. He doesn't have a résumé per se, but he doesn't need one. Here's his background info." Tammy handed Sophia three hand written sheets.

"No résumé?" Jensen narrowed his eyes. "Does he think we'll hire just _anybody_ who walks through the door? Tell him to go away."

"Tell him we'll see him now." Sophia smiled wanly at Tammy and then looked through the paperwork. "Remember, Jensen, there's still tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow."

"What?" Jensen asked.

Sophia sighed, "I said there's still…"

"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow, Creeps in this petty pace from day to day, To the last syllable of recorded time." Jared entered the doorway reciting Macbeth's famous speech. "And all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death."

"Jensen," Sophie looked up from the paperwork and into Jared's sparkling grin. "This is Jared Padalecki."

"Padalecki?" 

Jared nodded and smiled.

Jensen stood and walked over to him. "What are you doing, and what are you talking about?"

"I'm here for the job, and it's Macbeth." Jared cleared his throat and dramatically gazed up at the ceiling, "Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage."

"Okay, enough," Jensen held his hand up. "I still don't know what you're doing." Jensen looked over at Sophia. "Although I do know it's Macbeth."

Sophia nodded sagely.

Jared waited a beat and sat, "I'm here to interview for your personal assistant, Mr. Ackles." Jared looked at his wrist watch. "I've waited a long time, too."

"Well, hell," Jensen said shaking his head. "I _figured_ that's why you were here." 

"Oh." Jared sat up and smiled. "You really _are_ sharp. That's what they all said about you." 

"Really?" Jensen stared at him. "Wait a minute. You said _they_. What else did _they_ all say about me?"

"_They_ said that you're intelligent and savvy, but a real ball breaker."

Jensen looked stunned. He started pacing slow circles from his desk to the window and back. "Did you believe them?" he asked. "About me? The ball breaking part?"

"Of course."

Jensen stopped moving and cocked his head.

Sophia held her breath.

"You believed them?"

Jared nodded. "Yes."

"And you came for the job anyway?"

"I did."

"They were right." Jensen said with a tiny grin. "If you believed them, then why would you want to work for me? That doesn't necessarily say a lot about you."

"To tell you the truth, Mr. Ackles," Jared folded his hands on his lap, "_They_ also said that you pay well and have an awesome 401K."

"You don't have any credentials. I should throw you out of my office right now." Jensen aimed his chin at the door, but his eyes twinkled.

"No, sir, you shouldn't. You need someone to smooth over the rough edges when you get distracted. You need someone to take charge of entertaining important business people. You need someone used to public life who can tell you what fork to use for escargot and when to pull a chair out for a guest. And you need someone right now." Jared glanced at Sophia. "You need someone who's not afraid of you, someone who can keep track of you, and someone to keep you organized."

"I do?"

Jared asked Sophia. "Doesn't he?"

"Yes, yes he does." Sophia agreed.

"You need someone with experience dealing with difficult personalities, and that's me. You need someone to take care of tedious details, and I'm very detail oriented. You need a personal assistant to make you look good. You need someone who can put up with your moods and your temper, and I can do that."

Jensen blinked a couple of times. "My moods and my temper?" 

"Yes," Jared said as Sophia nodded. She sent up a silent prayer as Jensen resumed his pacing.

Finally Jensen said, "You'll have to work long hours." 

"I'm used to it."

"You'll have to drive me around. I, uh, I don't like to drive."

"As long as it's in big, American-made cars, I don't mind."

Jensen scrunched his nose. "Did you know that or did you guess about my fleet of Cadillacs?"

"I did my homework," Jared smiled.

"You'll have to keep me caffeinated. You'll have to keep my secrets," Jensen said suddenly.

"I will."

"No more Macbeth."

"No promises on that," Jared grinned.

Sophie piped in. "You'll have to make sure he eats and gets enough sleep."

"Shut up, Soph."

"I'm okay with that." Jared gave Jensen a side look. "I do like to eat."

"You'll have to forgive him when he an ass," Sophia said.

"Shut the hell up, Sophia."

"I can try to do that." Jared smirked at Sophia, and then turned to Jensen. "I really can do all that. I won't embarrass you or let you down."

Jensen looked doubtful.

"Mr. Ackles," Jared said formally, "I would appreciate the opportunity and privilege of working with you. I have heard some great things about the way you do business, and I believe I would be an asset to you and your firm."

"You do?" Jensen and Sophia asked at the same time.

Jared grinned. "Yes, I do. I know I can do an excellent job and I'll do my best to see that you don't regret hiring me tonight."

Sophia stood with difficulty walked up to Jared and looked up into his eyes. "Do you really think you can handle this?" Sophia pointed at Jensen.

"I really think I can," Jared said smiling at them both. "In fact, I think I might enjoy this job."

"Then please, Mr. Padalecki," Sophia folded her hands in prayer. "_Please_ take this job."

Jared looked at Jensen. Sophia glared at Jensen.

Jensen shrugged. "Okay. We'll try it. See how it goes, but I reserve the right…"

"Thank you, Mr. Padalecki. You're hired." Sophia held her hand out for Jared to shake.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Kane, and thank you, Mr. Ackles." Jared turned to Jensen, his right hand outstretched. "It will be an adventure working with you, sir."

Jensen shook Jared's hand. "No doubt."

After that, both men left the office, each walking in opposite directions.

Sophia was sighing in relief when Tammy looked in and asked, "Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah," Sophia smiled. "Looks like I've been replaced, thank all the gods."

Tammy entered the office, straightened up Jensen's desk and collected the résumés from Sophia. 

"Hey, Tammy? Why did you say that Jared Padalecki didn't need a résumé?"

Tammy stared at Sophia. "You mean to tell me you didn't recognize him? You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not. Who is he?"

"I love being one up on you."

_"Tammy."_

"I can't believe you didn't realize that you just hired Jared Morgan as the boss's new assistant."

"Jared Padalecki is Jared Morgan?" 

Tammy nodded, "Yup."

"You mean the Massachusetts senator who was murdered? Jared's his widower?" Sophia asked.

"That's right, the very same." Tammy straightened a stack of folders then shot a mischievous look at Sophia. "You know, I've heard he's got a stunning curve ball." 

~~*~~*~~

Jared was shown the ropes by Sophia, Tammy and several of the Ackles staff. He caught on quickly, and realized that his job responsibilities weren't that much different from when he was the spouse of a senator. However, it paid much, much better. 

Jensen was polite but distant. Jared realized that he wasn't quite as prickly as he first seemed and could actually be pleasant. Surprisingly, he had never seen his boss behind the wheel, which was fine with him, because Jared loved driving late model, gas guzzling, high performance vehicles. 

Tonight was the first real test as to whether Jared could do this job or not. He was pretty sure he aced it. 

Ackles was meeting with two high ranking businessmen from a project Jensen wanted on paper and finalized, like yesterday. According to the transcripts of previous meetings, there were always pissing contests between these three high powered brokers.

Jared suggested that the conference be convened in Jensen's plush offices after dinner so that Jared could serve them dessert and better be of service to the three executives. Plus, it was Jensen Ackles' home turf.

Jensen agreed, and now he, Ezrah Feinman and Mario L'Andino sat in comfortable chairs, chatting in Jensen's office after enjoying an expensive dinner at Bern's Steak House. 

"Nice of you to spring for dinner, Ackles," Mario said sucking on his front teeth with his tongue. "That may have been the best damn Porterhouse I've ever had."

"Amen, to that," Ezrah agreed. "Except that I had the Delmonico."

"I'm happy you liked it. I know I did," Jensen said. "I love that restaurant, but I'm extremely glad that AL&B picked up the tab and not me." He raised both hands over his head and yawned.

Both his guests yawned in reply.

"Unfortunately, we can't succumb to a food coma yet, so," Jensen touched a button on his phone. "I've paged my assistant to come in here so we can finish the business that got us together tonight."

Jared knocked before entering the office. Smiling politely, he handed Jensen two stacks of folders. The first stack was labeled "Feinman" and the second, "L'Andino." A small neon pink post-it note was stuck to the top folder. In Jared's neat handwriting were the words: _I've got your back, boss._

"Who's he?" L'Andino asked, tilting his head toward Jared.

Jensen smiled as he removed the note. "Mario, Ezrah, this is Jared Padalecki. Sophia quit to have a baby, so Jared's my new personal assistant." He handed each man a file and booted up his personal computer. 

"Kind of a girly job for a man, don't you think?" Mario said at Jared. "Being a secretary?"

"Well, it was a choice between being a secretary, a nurse, or a flight attendant, sir," Jared said good-naturedly. "The pay is better here. Plus I'm a very _good_ secretary." 

"Personal assistant," Jensen corrected.

"Personal assistant," he agreed. "Gentlemen, while we're waiting for Mr. Ackles's computer to wake up, all the hard files are in order and opened to the correct spots. I've arranged for your desserts to be sent up." Jared poured three cups of coffee and distributed them, each to their owner's liking.

"You can be such an ass sometimes, Mario," Feinman complained.

"He's a guy doing a gal's job, Ezrah." L'Andino said, sipping. "He's, like, Jensen's Girl Friday."

Jensen clicked the mouse, telling his computer which files to open. "I don't even know what you mean by that, Mario," Jensen said reaching for his coffee.

Jared said, "Mr. Ackles, Mr. L'Andino suggests that I am an efficient and faithful woman aide who has a wide range of duties."

Jensen stopped the cup mid way to his mouth and looked at Jared. Jensen's eyes trailed slowly from the top of Jared's head down to his black leather loafers and back up to Jared's eyes.

"You absolutely don't look like a girl to me." He held Jared's gaze for a moment before placing his untouched coffee cup down and turning his flushed cheeks toward the computer screen.

'So, that's how it is, huh?' Jared thought to himself.

There was a tap at the door and Jared smiled to himself before accepting a large tray with several items hidden by silver serving covers. He arranged them into two separate trays and deposited the first one in front of Mario. 

Jared said, "Mr. L'Andino, for your dessert, I arranged for [Mike's](http://www.mikespastry.com), from Little Italy in Boston's North End, to deliver fresh cannoli. Mike's cannoli are known world wide, and I believe they're one of your favorite desserts." 

Jared removed the lid and revealed the pastries—one with pistachios, and one with chocolate chips. "I had them freshly filled a few minutes ago."

The look on Mario's face was one of pure adoration. Jensen raised his head as L'Andino said, "I may have been wrong about you, secretary boy." 

"Thank you, sir," Jared replied politely.

Ezrah perked up when Jared brought his dessert tray over to him and removed the lid with a flourish. Underneath was a large slice of pecan pie with two scoops of chocolate ice cream on the side. 

"Mr. Feinman, this afternoon, I had a pecan pie flown in from the [Loveless Cafe in Nashville](http://www.lovelesscafe.com). I know you particularly enjoy this dessert."

Ezrah Feinman nodded speechlessly.

Jared continued, "I added chocolate Haagen-Dazs ice cream to the dish, just for fun. The rest of the pie is boxed up for you to take home with you tonight," Jared turned to Mario. "As are four more cannoli for you, Mr. L'Andino."

"Wow, thanks," Mario said, spraying confectioner's sugar as he spoke.

"Thank you, Jared. This is quite a treat."

"You're welcome, Mr. Feinman, and may I say—nice way to buck the stereotype."

Ezrah laughed and patted Jared's arm warmly.

Jared turned to Jensen and smiled widely. Jensen smiled back but in a soft voice said, "Oh, I don't think there's anything on any of those trays for me."

Jared touched his phone again. At the door, a silver tray, larger than the others, was handed to Jared. Jared placed it on Jensen's desk after arranging for a safe spot.

With a twist of his wrist to remove the large silver lid, Jared revealed Jensen's dessert. 

"Mr. Ackles, I took the liberty of calling your mother and asking her what _your_ favorite dessert was. She told me that you liked a Hershey's hot fudge sundae with a warm Sara Lee chocolate brownie covered by Turkey Hill vanilla ice cream, topped with Reddi Whip and colored sprinkles, but no cherry."

"She did? You did?" Jensen stuttered. "Wow, Jared, this is really nice."

"However, for this evening," Jared moved to the sideboard and poured brandy into one tulip shaped wine glass. "I've added a Courvoisier chaser."

Jared offered the glass to Jensen. Jensen's eyes shown as he accepted the glass from Jared's hand, lightly brushing Jared's fingers as he wrapped his hand around the stem.

There was a moment where all there was, was Jensen looking warmly at Jared, and Jared's own broad smile almost hurting his cheeks. 

"Why don't we _all_ get cognac with our desserts?" Mario broke the silence, and Jensen quickly turned away.

Jared looked over at Mario. "Because, Mr. Ackles," Jared caught Jensen's eye again. "Mr. Ackles is the boss." 

He smiled at Jensen. 

Jensen smiled back.

~~*~~*~~

"Your homework paid off tonight, Jared, they loved their desserts. I'm impressed by the thought and attention you put into this, and how well you kept the meeting moving forward. Singling me out as the boss made them back off and let me take the lead. Excellent job, Jared. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Ackles," Jared said, locking the cabinet after filing the signed contract. "Guess it's a good thing I didn't decide to become a flight attendant, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, it is," Jensen agreed. He cleared his throat and said, "Uh, Jared?"

"Yes, sir?" Jared looked up from drawing the drapes across the dark Tampa night. 

"Thanks for, um, calling my mom. I haven't had a brownie hot fudge sundae in, like, ever. That was great."

"You're welcome, boss." Jared noted the soft pale blush rising in his employer's cheeks.

"And, you can call me Jensen, you know. I mean, if you want to. I wouldn't mind."

Jared smiled. "Then, you're welcome for the warm brownie sundae, Jensen." 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jared said as put Jensen's desk in order.

"How come you didn't tell me who you were?"

Jared didn't pretend to not know what his boss was asking. "Would you have hired me on the spot if you had known?"

"I don't know. I certainly would have weighed the pros and cons of having the widower of a slain senator on my staff. I wouldn't have held it against you—I don't think."

"You say that now because you liked the Turkey Hill ice cream."

"Maybe," Jensen chuckled. "But I don't think so. I'm a pretty good businessman and I didn't get to the level I am today by being arbitrary."

"I'm not so sure about that," Jared said.

"Really?" Jensen raised his eyebrows.

"I think Gabe Tigerman would beg to differ." Jared used his "innocent" voice.

"Tigerman?" Jensen looked puzzled, then his eyes went wide and he started to laugh. The laughter took on a life of its own as Jensen doubled over, holding his stomach and hiccupping for breath. 

It was the first time Jared had seen the full effect of a real laugh. Jensen's face was a montage of grin/grimaces. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lashes became damp. Jensen's voice teetered between guffaws and broken snorts. 

"Gabe Tigerman?" Jensen choked out, while trying to heave air into his lungs. 

Jared gestured wide with his left arm. "I rest my case."

"Touché" Jensen said wiping his eyes. "You're right. Gabe, I-arbitrarily-dismissed-him, Tigerman. But, seriously, how could I possibly have an assistant with a name like that?"

It was Jared's turn to laugh. "I guess you needed a _Padalecki_ on your staff."

"That's right!" Jensen said, and then giggled. "Gabe Tigerman?"

Jared waited until Jensen calmed, and then took a serious breath. "You know what, Jensen?"

"What?" Jensen put both hands in his pockets.

"I wasn't keeping my past from you. I was trying to make a new start as me, using the skills I'd learned by being the husband of an important man." 

Jensen paused, looking at Jared. He stepped closer and said, "I get it, I do, and you've outdone yourself, and not just tonight." Jensen lowered his voice. "I _don't_ know if I would have hired you if I'd known, but I am glad I did. I'm glad you're here, and I hope you don't regret _your_ decision to come work for me."

Jared took an involuntary step forward. "So far, so good," he said.

Jensen's eyes softened. He looked up at Jared and leaned in before turning away. "Uh...do you need a ride home?"

"Why, are you going to drive?" Jared backed up.

"God, no," Jensen shivered. "But I could get us a driver."

"_I'm_ the driver, or did you forget?" Jared smiled. "Hey, how about I take us to both our homes using your car."

"You can keep the car," Jensen said softly.

"What?"

"With you. I mean, you can keep the car with you at your place if you want. Make it more convenient."

"That's a good idea for tonight," Jared said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's locked safe in my garage until I drive back to work on Monday. Then I'll get a driver to take me home after work."

"That's a plan." Jensen nodded and grabbed his suit jacket off the back of the chair. "Jared, thanks again. For everything."

"You're welcome." Jared buttoned his suit jacket. "But on Monday?" He cast a sideways glance at Jensen, "Don't check the odometer."

~~*~~*~~

Jared didn't know the story behind Jensen's reluctance to drive. Sophia left her job to wait for the birth of her and Chris's baby as soon as she'd trained Jared, and hadn't looked back. Jared knew that he was free to call her, but the job was flowing well with his personality, his abilities, and his growing rapport with his boss.

So what if Jensen didn't like to drive? Jared _loved_ driving, and Jensen had many Cadillacs. The whole fleet drove like a goddamn dream on the pavement. As far as Jared was concerned, it was all good. So he shelved that thought and concentrated on his position as the assistant to the CEO of Angel, Lawrence & Brothers. 

Jared now knew that Jensen Ackles was the main brain behind AL&B. Jared had been Jensen's right hand for a dozen or more negotiation sessions. He'd thought, that of all the ways he could describe Jensen during these sessions, the term that always sprang to mind was, "Just right."

Jensen was just smart enough, just shrewd enough, and just intuitive enough, to bring the whole deal together. Jensen's bright green eyes shown with excitement, and the way he gestured, frowned or laughed, was always just right. He was handsome and glib, and almost impossible to resist.

Jared felt it. Jensen had a gift. 

Meetings usually went smoothly, but occasionally, there were knock-down-drag-outs. After a difficult round of negotiations finally closed successfully, and the opposing parties all went home satisfied, those green eyes zeroed in on Jared, reflecting pleasure, pride, and something that resembled affection.

Jared packed up Jensen's computer and asked, "Ready to go home, boss?"

Jensen walked into Jared's space. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were shining like two bright bottle tops. "You ready to take me home, Jay?" Jensen asked. "Because, I'm absolutely ready when you are."

Jared stood speechless. 

Jensen caught his breath and looked away. "Sorry. I'm sorry. A little too much to drink, I think." He cleared his throat. "I, uh, I _am_ ready to go home, Jared. So, if you could please bring the car around?"

Jared stared at the retreating back of his relentless, hard assed, pain in the neck boss –who had just demonstrated his ineptitude at flirting. 

His face grew hot and his grin grew wide as he realized, 'Hell, yeah, I'm ready.'

And he _was_ ready. Ready to collect Jensen, deposit him into Jared's house by the water and remove all his expensive clothing piece by piece. With all of Jensen's know-how, Jared knew that _he_ could teach his silver-tongued boss a thing or two. 

Like how to ask Jared for a date.

~~*~~*~~

"As your personal assistant, I need to know all the elements of _your_ life. As my employer, you don't need all that in depth information about mine." Jared said. 

"Unless something in your past comes back to bite you, Jared. Then that could become a liability." Jensen's hands waved in the air.

"So I'm a liability now?" Jared stood his ground. "Go ahead, Google me. It's all in there. Everything you'll ever need to know." Jared spun around, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

Jared didn't know how this argument started, but he was livid, annoyed, and unexpectedly embarrassed.

"I don't need to Google you," Jensen said letting out a breath. "I only want to know if there's something from your past that could hurt you—I mean, hurt your reputation. You _were_ married to a powerful man."

"If there is, it has nothing to do with you," Jared spat. 

"Jared," Jensen came up behind him. "Jay, it has everything to do with me. You…you're my…my employee now."

"There's nothing you need to know, Mr. Ackles." Jared calmed, but kept up his deep breathing.

Jensen looked unhappy, and then made a dismal attempt to change the subject. "I want to help if, you know, if you need help."

Jared saw that Jensen wasn't playing coy, or trying to pressure him into any kind of confession. He didn't know what Jensen was doing, but Jared felt that he may have over reacted to a simple set of questions.

"Look," Jared sighed. "I'm sorry, Jensen. I'm being overly sensitive and unfair to you." Jared saw the questioning look in Jensen's eyes and continued. "I've done things that have not always turned out well, and when you question me about my past, it forces me to confront some of my worst mistakes." Jared turned his head, muttering under his breath. "That marriage to a powerful man, for one."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry, Jay, I didn't mean to bring up anything painful." Jensen took a tentative step back. "Really. I only want to help, if you need it."

"What brought this on? What kind of help do you think I need?" Jared turned and noticed that Jensen wouldn't look at him. "Jensen? Jen, what is it?"

Apparently shortening Jensen's name had an effect. Jensen flushed a flattering shade of pink from his hairline all the way down to his chest. Jensen loosened his tie.

"Nothing," Jensen said.

Jared knew it was a lie. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

He tried catching Jensen's eye, but his boss was studying the Persian rug too intensely. Jared tried a different, but honest, tack.

"I think I'm overly sensitive because I'm feeling like I did something wrong, and I don't know what it was."

"No, you haven't." Jensen looked at him now. "Oh, no, don’t think that."

Jared walked over to Jensen's desk and sat on top. "I've never gotten past…" Jared stopped to find the right words.

Jensen watched from across the room.

Jared started again. "I've never gotten past the feeling that I've been a disappointment. To my parents, to my late husband, and now, to you."

"Jared, that's not true. You're wonderful at everything you do." 

Jared noted the reappearance of the attractive pink color his boss's cheeks wore earlier. 

Jensen shook his head. "I can't imagine why you'd think you could ever be a disappointment to anyone. You're perfect."

It felt like warm water had been injected into Jared's veins. Heat, soothing, comforting, and smoldering rushed from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Jared's skin flushed hot and the temperature in the room soared. He stood from the desk in a heated daze.

"Jared, are you all right?"

Jared crossed the room to stand directly in front of Jensen. "Say it again." 

Jensen stared into Jared's eyes and said, "I can't imagine why…"

"Not that," Jared whispered into Jensen's ear. He felt Jensen shiver as he took a small step closer. They were sharing the same breath, could feel their lungs filling and emptying, but neither one touched the other. "Say it again. Please."

Jared tilted his chin down. Jensen angled his head up and said, "You are perfect."

Since there was only a hair's breadth between them, it was impossible to tell which one moved first. Jared's hand cupped the back of Jensen's head, and Jensen tugged Jared's hips flush up against his. Jared's tongue was hesitant to enter until Jensen opened his jaw wide.

Jensen sucked on Jared's tongue, and then licked inside of Jared's mouth inspecting every rill and nook with his. Jared moaned happily as he wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist bringing them together chest to thigh.

Jensen broke the kiss first. His look was almost desperate. "I can't…I shouldn't be doing this, this isn't part of the plan…oh, fuck." Jensen dove back into Jared's mouth with little restraint. 

Jared pulled back breathlessly, "Change of plan. So, yes, yes, you should be doing this."

"Okay, yeah," Jensen readily agreed. "But it was your idea."

"I take full responsibility." Jared pushed Jensen up against the door with Jensen hanging on for dear life.

"Jared, goddammit, god, goddammit," Jensen mumbled helplessly as Jared mouthed behind his ear and down his neck. "No way, no way, no way," Jensen moaned.

Jared chuckled, "No way, what?" 

Jensen opened his eyes. His lustful gaze softened turning into something fond and sweet. "No way could you ever be a disappointment. No way."

Jared dropped his eyes in a bashful grin. "Tell that to my parents."

Jensen stroked Jared's hair, brushing it out of his eyes. "What could you have possibly done to disappoint your parents?" He kissed up behind Jared's right ear.

Jared sighed and bared his neck, giving Jensen more room to work. "I committed the most unforgivable Texas boy sin." 

"You turned out to be gay?" Jensen's mouth wisped gently against Jared's cheek.

"Nope, worse." Jensen's lips were within striking distance of Jared's tongue so he flicked it out to lick across Jensen's lower lip. "They knew I was gay. It was awkward, but not unforgivable."

"What then?" Jensen angled his head, and parted his lips.

"I did something unthinkable." Jared breathed hotly into Jensen's skin. "I did something unimaginable in the Lone Star state," he left shallow bite marks below Jensen's collar.

"What, Jay?" Jensen arched back as Jared's teeth worked their way across the column of Jensen's throat. "What did you do? What _could_ you do?"

"I..." Jared unbuttoned Jensen's dress shirt and planted wet open mouthed kisses down his chest, one button at a time.

"Christ, your mouth, Jay..." 

Jared removed Jensen's shirt and kissed down his shoulder. 

Jensen growled low in his throat as Jared worked his way back up to tongue over the stubble on Jensen's jaw. 

"Fuck, Jared. Tell me what you did before I forget what I asked."

Jared thrust his knee between Jensen's thighs and, with the flat of his tongue, licked his way up to Jensen's mouth. "Do you really, want to know?" Jared poked his tongue between Jensen's lips and back out.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I think." Jensen nipped at Jared, but Jared pulled back. "God, just say it."

"You might not like it." Jared sucked a purple bruise into the base of Jensen's neck.

Jensen pulled Jared's hair gently, to face him. Jensen's eyes were half mast, pupils blown to black. He struck like a cobra, sucking Jared's tongue into his mouth until all air left Jared's lungs. 

"Tell me, Jay." Another breath-stealing kiss, with a little sting of teeth to Jared's lower lip. "Tell me."

Jared smirked and decided that two could play this game. Jared pulled Jensen by the short hairs on the back of Jensen's head. Jared devoured Jensen's mouth, following Jensen's head back against the door as Jensen tried to come up for air.

"Okay, I..." Jared cupped Jensen's face with his big, big hands.

Jared rocked his thigh up and down the hard line of Jensen's cock.

Jensen choked a breath, as his eyes squeezed shut.

Jared held him still as he unzipped Jensen's slacks. He spit on his hand and shoved it past the elastic waistband of Jensen's silk boxers, his slick palm assaulting Jensen's hard-on. Jared's lips parted and swallowed Jensen's tongue whole.

Jared came up for breath and said, "I registered Democrat."

Jensen's closed lids cracked open. "What?"  
Then words hit home, because his eyes crackled at the edges, then he snickered and laughed outright.

Jared stepped back, feeling smug. Jensen recovered quickly from the political statement and his eyes darkened. "Democrat?" Jensen locked his eyes to Jared's and slinked to the floor.

"Yeah," Jared breathed, following him down. He pulled both Jensen's slacks and boxers past his knees in one move.

"_Not_ so perfect, then," Jensen gasped as Jared descended upon him.

Jensen caught his breath when he looked up. Jared's mouth hovered above Jensen's cock. They stared at one another until Jared said, "Want you. Want this."

Jensen buried his hand in Jared's hair. "Take this. Take me."

Jared pressed his hand to Jensen's chest and pushed him flat to the floor. Jensen's eyes were iris black.

A subtle nod of Jensen's head, and Jared took the head of Jensen's cock into his mouth.

Jensen's hand never left Jared's hair. He moaned as Jared took him in, inch by inch with a soft gentle glide.

Jared was used to doing this, but never fully enjoyed Jeffrey's hard-on pressing into the back of his throat. With Jensen, Jared wanted to feel the hard flesh pushing down and down. Jared swallowed Jensen's hot, hard cock, savoring the feel, the heat, and the life of this man.

Jensen held still, grunting softly in the dark Florida night. Jared raised his eyes and gave a small nod.

Jensen took Jared's offer and bucked his hips in small but desperate moves.

Jared pulled off slowly, licked the red hot tip of Jensen's dick, and said, "I won't break. Do it."

"Don’t want to hurt you. Never want to hurt you."

Jared smiled, "You won't."

Jensen let out a relieved breath and arched up into Jared's mouth. Jared placed Jensen's other hand on his head, anchored his own hands to Jensen's hipbones and swallowed him down.

Jensen's body shook gently, and then took off like a jet on a runway. Heaving heavy into Jared's warm, wet, mouth, Jensen pumped up and down with reckless pleasure. He made primal sounds that went straight to Jared's cock. Jared removed his hand from Jensen's hip. As his head bobbed up and down and his throat closed tight around Jensen's cock, he grabbed his own erection and matched his hand in time with his head.

Jared's eyes closed as he increased the suction. Jensen grabbed Jared's wrist, forcing it away from Jared's own wet cock. Jensen took him in hand and together, they formed a satisfying rhythm.

"Jay…almost…god…Jay," Jensen muttered in his deep, guttural voice.

Jared hummed his permission around the hard flesh in his mouth.

Jensen's orgasm hit like a lightning bolt. He came in spurts that were so hot it almost burned the back of Jared's throat.

"Jay…Jay…Jay…" Jensen intoned like a mantra.

Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and tightened their hold on Jared's cock and in one…two…three, Jared was coming in waves, shooting streams like a fire hose. 

Jared may have browned out for a moment or two.

Jared heard Jensen's head clunk on the floor, and Jared collapsed at Jensen's side.

"Jesus, Jay," Jensen panted.

Jared caught his breath long enough to plant soft, warm kisses over Jensen's hot belly.

"My God, Jared. Jay…Jay?" Jensen's tongue was on autopilot.

Jared panted a smile and bodily turned Jensen's head to face his. "Yeah, boss?"

Jensen looked into Jared's eyes. Jared saw a softer emotion under the lust of Jensen's orgasm.

"That was…that was…Jay," Jensen breathed deep for four or five breaths.

"Yeah?" Jared prompted.

"But are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?" Jensen's voice was desperate with emotion.

"Sure of what?"

Jensen got his breathing under control and rolled onto Jared. Jensen took Jared's head in his hands and kissed him like life was ending at midnight.

"If it's true, Jared, I can live with it." Jensen smiled sadly, still catching his breath. "Even if we'll be canceling each other out."

Jared caught on and replied, "I was hoping you could, because I want to explore this." Jared waved his hand between their naked bodies. "But there are some things I cannot change." He took Jensen's hand and kissed it.

"Jensen, I will always…" Jared paused to clear his throat. "Vote Democrat."

"Then I guess I'll have to deal with it," Jensen said with a determination that Jared had only heard in the most difficult of negotiations.

~~*~~*~~


	2. Part Two

Part Two--The Tampa Connection

Hilton Head was South Carolina Low Country's playground for the rich and famous. Unfortunately, hurricanes don't discriminate between the haves and the have nots.

Jensen's conference at The Westin Resort was scheduled for Friday, August 28, through Wednesday, September 3. Smack dab in the middle of hurricane season. Hilton Head rarely sustained a direct hit, but Hurricane Inigo was churning the waters dangerously close to the resort area. Even though it seemed unlikely that a windy landfall was in the mix, flooding was a distinct possibility, so the authorities issued an evacuation order for all the outlying islands including Hilton Head. 

Jensen felt that the evacuation order was an over reaction by the American Meteorological Association, and was comfortably watching the high waves crest along the shore from his fifth floor balcony, but he knew...he _knew_, that Jared would not let him stay behind. Jared would insist on staying, and that was an argument Jensen didn't want to have. He also knew it was foolish to order Jared to seek dryer ground without him. Jared could out-stubborn even him. That was one of the many things Jensen found so frustrating, yet, so endearing about his personal assistant. 

Jensen leaned over the balcony rail with the last drops of a fine Cabernet Sauvignon swishing around the bottom of his wine glass, watching the white capped waves break on the sandy shore.

"Time to go, boss man, it's starting to rain," Jared said smiling.

"You just wait," Jensen warned. "Someday I'm going to be the one calling the shots and you won't be looking so smug."

"On that day, Mr. Ackles, pigs will sprout wide, feathery wings," Jared replied. "Seriously though, Jensen, the weather forecasters are making it sound like this is the real thing. Wet _and_ windy. Let's get inland a few miles, buy a couple of beers and mock the Doppler technology that made us leave your beautiful suite."

"Party pooper." Jensen held out his now empty wineglass. 

Jared took the glass, placed it on top of the coffee table and handed Jensen his rolling suitcase and garment bag. 

"I have to carry my own bags?" Jensen asked. "What am I paying you for?"

"You're lucky I'm not making you carry mine, too."

Jared had the crystal red Cadillac CTS brought to the driveway outside of the hotel. He tipped the valet, and popped the trunk. 

With a longsuffering sigh, Jensen placed his luggage inside, but at the last minute, he reached down for Jared's bags and piled them in as well. 

"I'm not tipping _you_," Jared said, climbing into the driver's seat and belting up.

"Damn. I could use the cab fare," Jensen said fastening his seatbelt and adjusting the shoulder strap.

"Shut up." Jared smiled as he put the car in gear and pulled out.

"Shut up?"

"Sorry. I meant to say, 'Please shut up, _sir_." Jared swung the stylish red car out into the traffic lane.

"That's better." Jensen nodded. "I think."

There was little traffic, and Jensen supposed it was because most of the Hilton Headers had already evacuated or hunkered down to ride it out. A small worry toward the hotel staff came to his mind, but since he didn't believe there was going to be a storm worthy of all this drama, he let it go.

Jared aimed the vehicle toward Charleston, a ninety minute trip, where he'd already made arrangements for them to stay.

Jensen punched a button to activate the satellite radio. "I hope you know the way. I'd hate have to fire you again."

Jared sighed dramatically. "That would be the fifth time, too. It's too bad you're so wishy washy when it comes to my job security."

A huge updraft engulfed the vehicle. The car lifted off the pavement and plunked down immediately.

"What the hell?" Jensen grabbed for the handhold by the passenger side door while Jared fought the steering wheel. 

Another gust pushed the car to the extreme right. Jared's arm came out in front of Jensen to protect him from colliding with the dash—like a mother throwing her arm out in front of a child. 

"Fuck this," Jensen hissed.

"Sit back! I'm pulling over." Jared fought another gale force wind buffeting the passenger's side. "Hold on!"

Jared cut the wheels to the left and accelerated. The Caddy lurched, spinning a wild 180 and Jared used the momentum to slide over to the shoulder. The car skidded off the road and bumped gently into the trunk of a Palmetto palm tree on the other side of the median. 

"You okay?" Jensen saw Jared grasping the wheel.

"Yeah," Jared shook his head. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." Jensen flexed his fingers from where they were gripping the support. He looked over again and saw a thin line of red dripping off of Jared's chin.

"Jesus, Jared. You're hurt." Jensen turned fully toward him.

"No, no I'm not. Just...just shook up." 

Jensen scooted close. "Jared, let go of the steering wheel and look at me."

"I'm okay, really." Jared blinked hard twice looking down as his shaking hands. 

Jensen ran his fingers down Jared's left cheek and held them in front of Jared's eyes. "No, you're not." Jensen was tense but calm. "Turn and look at me. Let me see how bad it is."

Jared's breathing evened out and he turned his head. There were spider web cracks on the driver's side window and a smear of blood where Jared hit his head when the car whipped around. 

"Jay, we're going to switch seats, okay?"

"Why? I'm the driver." Jared blinked like he was trying to keep Jensen in focus. "You hate to drive."

Jensen lowered his voice to a soft timber. "You're slurring your words a little, babe. Change seats with me. It's okay, I have a plan." 

Jared looked disoriented, sitting in the passenger's seat with Jensen at the wheel. He mouthed the word, "Babe?"

Jensen cupped Jared's cheeks with his rain wet hands and moved Jared's head gently to the side. It didn't look too bad, but what did he know?

The wind picked up and the car swayed to and fro in a badly choreographed polka. Jared gagged as the car jiggled.

"Try and take it easy." Jensen fished the handkerchief out of his pocket and held it to Jared's temple. "Here, hold this." He placed Jared's hand on the cloth. "I'm going to get us out of here. Get you somewhere safe."

Jared swallowed twice, clutching the handkerchief, and nodded.

Jensen gripped the wheel. He didn't know if the car sustained any damage, but the airbags hadn't deployed and the engine fired right up, so he steered away from the tree, made a U turn and pointed the car towards Charleston.

High up on the dash, Jensen pressed a button. A female voice instructed, "In three quarters of a mile, make a right turn."

"Okay," Jensen replied. "I'm trusting you to get us there in one piece, sweetheart." 

~~*~~*~~  
"Jensen, I'm fine." Jared cuddled down on the hotel's big bed after a short trip to the ER. Jared was pleasantly medicated and feeling no pain.

"No, you're not fine." Jensen came out from the bathroom dressed in the t shirt and scrub bottoms he wore to bed.

"Yes, I am."

"No," Jensen leaned in to wipe a cool cloth over Jared's temple, avoiding the gauze under which five little stitches lay. "No, you're not."

Jared took the washcloth from Jensen's fingers, and pulled Jensen in. "Yes, I am."

Jensen's lips were scant millimeters from Jared's. "Yes, you are," Jensen whispered. "You really are." He kissed Jared chastely.

Jared tilted his head up and caught Jensen's lips in a hot, definitely non-chaste kiss. 

Jensen got with the program and kissed down Jared's neck as he lifted the hem of his t shirt. "As your boss," Jensen bit down gently on Jared's shoulder. "I must order you to..." Jensen sucked kisses around his left nipple. "Never..." tender licks to Jared's collarbone."Do that again."

Jared caught his breath as he arched his neck and hiked his hips up. "Do what?"

Jensen's kisses cooled from spicy to sweet. His lips caressed Jared's cheeks, his face, his eyelids. "You must never get hurt again." Jensen's eyes bore holes into his. 

"I'm all right, Jen."

"Yeah. I know." He mouthed wetly down Jared's neck and blew a warm breath over the spit soaked line.

"Do you know how very close you are right now to a sexual harassment suit?" Jared nipped playfully at Jensen's ear.

"Go for it. Take me to court." Jensen kissed with open lips down Jared's chest. "Take me for all I'm worth, because I'm not stopping."

"I'd definitely sue if you did."

Jensen looked down at Jared and said seriously. "You can have it all. As long as you never do that again." Jensen pointed at the white bandage at Jared's hairline. 

"I can't promise, but," Jared looked up into Jensen's earnest face. "I will try."

Warm, soothing kisses were dropped lazily on Jared's lips.

"Hey," Jared said softly. "I just realized something."

"What?"

"You drove tonight. You never drive."

"Desperate times," Jensen said dismissively. He worked to gently lift Jared's shirt off over his head.

"Wait."

"I have a license, Jay, it's legal." Jensen concentrated on the waistband of Jared's boxer briefs.

"That's not what I meant." Jared said shimmying out his clothing.

Jensen stopped and looked down on Jared's flushed face. "I know that's not what you meant."

Jared raised an eyebrow. Jensen pulled back and rolled next to Jared, facing him.

"It's no big deal. No big trauma." Jensen touched Jared's cheek. "When I was seventeen I totaled my father's 1970 Camaro. I was driving too fast to stop short when the lady in front of me jammed on her brakes. Nobody got hurt, and even though, technically, I was the at-fault driver, I didn't get a ticket because the woman admitted that she braked too fast."

"So, why?"

Jensen sighed, "Well, my father didn't take the destruction of his vintage automobile too well. He basically said that he was disappointed in me and that I was a danger to myself and to others when I was behind the wheel. My father's opinion mattered." Jensen began stroking Jared's hair in an unconscious gesture. "He died the next week when a teenager accidentally ran a stop sign. I realized that it could have been me behind the wheel. It could have been me who took the life of somebody's dad by being a reckless driver. Maybe if he'd lived long enough to take it back, or if the kid who hit him had been drunk or stoned, but, no." Jensen smiled sadly. "So I prefer not to drive."

"I'm sorry, Jen."

Jensen shrugged. "Nothing for you to be sorry about."

Jared ran his hands under Jensen's shirt, lifting it all the way off. "You drove me to the hospital, and then to the hotel."

"I know," Jensen sucked in his breath.

"You drove in the rain." Jared pulled the bow from Jensen's draw string pants.

Jensen kicked his scrubs to the floor. "And it was _windy_, too." 

Jared pulled Jensen's face close and started nibbling at his lips. "Very windy."

"Umm hmm," Jensen agreed.

"You deserve a reward from a grateful employee." Jared began lazily stroking Jensen's cock, which was already hard.

"Yeah, about that. In order for me to look good during the sexual harassment trial, I figure if I let you have the upper hand, it would demonstrate to the court that I wasn't fully forcing myself on you." Jensen placed slow, tentative kisses down Jared's neck. "It would definitely be to my advantage if you got on top of things." Jensen lapped at Jared's left nipple. "What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jared hissed.

"So, have we come to a mutually satisfactory agreement in this negotiation?" Jensen mumbled into Jared's navel, before reaching for Jared's cock with both hands.

"I know it shouldn't, but, goddamn, Jensen, your CEO Speak is so fucking hot when it's aimed at me."

"Well, wait 'til you see what's in my portfolio…" 

"Fuck"

"Yes, please."

Jared wasn't used to topping. In fact, with Jeffrey, Jared was never offered "the upper hand." 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and flipped them both over. His head made a few pounding protests, but this was Jensen under him. Headache and five little stitches be damned.

"I'll make it good. I've got your back, boss."

Jensen shivered under him.

Jared kissed Jensen's cheeks and his lips. Jensen sighed and Jared dove in. No part of Jensen's body was safe from his assault. 

Jared attacked Jensen's mouth, stroking Jensen's dripping hard-on in a relentless rhythm. Jensen's right hand attached itself to Jared's dick and set a pace that drove Jared insane. He didn't like it when Jeffrey dry rubbed him, but with Jensen, this was a gentle roughness that set him on fire.

Jared trailed his other hand along Jensen's chest, down his belly, curling in the coarse hair surrounding his cock. Jensen was fully hard, and his beautiful erection was pressed back to his belly, begging Jared to suck him down. 

Jared held back long enough to regroup and consider the purpose of this mission. So, purposefully licking a line from Jensen's cock to his balls, Jared slathered his tongue in every direction, causing Jensen to croon nonsense as Jared approached his ultimate goal. 

"Jared…like that," Jensen moaned.

Jared's tongue sought out every crack, bump, scar, and dip in Jensen's skin, to taste, feel, and enjoy.

Jensen's back arched up and Jared forced Jensen's thighs apart to continue his tongue's exploration. 

Jensen was salty and sweet. Musky and rich. Nothing and everything Jared had ever experienced. Jared pointed his tongue and licked the rim of Jensen's hole, forcing the tip of his tongue past the first layer of muscle.

Jensen bent both knees while canting his hips. "I want you."

Jared pulled back and asked, "Do you have anything? Is there anything I can use?"

"Anything. Everything. Jared."

"I want to make it good. What do we have?"

Jensen fumbled with the bedside table. A small bottle of KY was among the items in the drawer.

"Thank God for high priced hotels," Jensen said.

Jared took hold of the bottle and poured himself a hefty handful. "Amen, brother."

Bathing Jensen's balls and hole with a generous amount of the KY, Jared lubed his hand and went to work. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, crooked scissored and stretched, until Jensen was bucking wildly.

"Now, now, now," Jensen said over and over while lifting his hips into Jared's hand.

"Soon. Almost there."

"Now. Now. Now," Jensen repeated forcefully.

'Oh, hell,' Jared thought. 

"Is there a condom in that drawer?" Jared kissed the underside of Jensen's jaw, nipping at his neck.

"Yeah, yeah," Jensen huffed. 

A packet was placed within Jared's reach. He ripped the top with his teeth, and rolled the condom on. Jensen's eyes were glued to Jared's erection, shiny with lube and twitching in anticipation.

Jensen's voice went soft, "Are you okay? Are you sure you're okay with this?"

At first Jared wanted to laugh. Then he saw the concern in Jensen's eyes.

"I want this, Jensen. I can't believe you want it, too."

Jensen smiled, looking relieved. Then the dark lust returned to his eyes as he arched up. "Believe it, Jay."

Jared crashed down on Jensen's mouth, sucking on his tongue and pressing into Jensen at the same time. 

A low keen rumbled from the back of Jensen's throat, and Jared stopped moving. It was all Jared could do to stay still to wait for Jensen to adjust. Jared panted through his mouth in short, quick, breaths. 

Jensen's eyes were filled with want and discomfort. "Wait, wait," Jensen said closing his eyes.

"Take your time," Jared panted.

"Don't want to wait…" Jensen relaxed and took a deep breath. Then his eyes opened with a vengeance. "Go, Jared. Now."

That was music to Jared's ears. Pushing, pushing, pushing through the velvet steel that was Jensen. Jared never felt anything so close, so tight, so hot, or so good. Until he moved. Oh, God.

Jensen reached wildly into the air, grabbing Jared's hair and bringing his head close enough to catch his lips with his own. Sucking, kissing, stroking, Jensen moved, wiggled and pumped into his own hand until Jared felt a crushing heat against his cock, buried deep inside of his boss.

Jensen took deep breaths without exhaling then shuddered. Like that, Jensen came between their bodies, spurting white ropes on both their chests and bellies. 

That was the end of the line for Jared. One, two, three…Jared was filling the condom inside Jensen while Jensen made noises so deep and so sexy that Jared thought he'd never dry up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Jared praised.

"Yeah," Jensen sighed. "Yeah."

Both of their bodies stiffened and softened. Jared lay flat on top of Jensen, who was splayed spread eagled on the bed, unmoving.  
Eventually Jared rolled to the side allowing Jensen to take a full breath. Jared removed the condom, tied it off and threw it on the floor. 

"Thank God for high priced hotels," he wheezed. 

"You okay?" Jensen asked.

"I'm okay," Jared answered, closing his eyes rolling onto his back.

"You sure?" Jensen whispered.

"Great," Jared scooted close and laid his head on Jensen's chest and an arm around his waist.

"This is nice," Jensen said, kissing the top of Jared's head.

"It is," Jared agreed. "And now, I'm guaranteed not to sue you. Well played, Ackles."

Jensen chuckled softly. "What I said still stands."

"And what was that?" Jared asked with a yawn.

"Go ahead and sue me. Take me for all I'm worth." Jensen kissed Jared's hair again. "It's all yours."

~~*~~*~~

_Mr. Ackles,_

_Your Personal Assistant has information I want, and it is very important you help me get it. _

_I am not going into detail here, but your assistant has the same information the dead Senator Morgan had, so I need him to give that information to me. _

_You, Mr. Ackles, are already involved, but I can overlook that. If you cut Jared Morgan loose, I'll keep you out of it._

_You'll be hearing from me._

_~~ Ducati_

~~  
The first letter arrived three weeks ago but Jensen didn't show him until today. Three weeks ago, they had their first argument. Jared now understood why. 

Four letters in all had been delivered to Jensen's home address. 

"Jensen, what the hell?"

"What the hell what?" Jensen paced angry circles around his study. "Crank letters. I get them all the time."

"About me?" Jared walked up to Jensen and stilled his frantic movements. "You should have shown them to me earlier."

"Why? Do you know the people who sent them? Do you know what they mean? Do you know what they want?" 

"No, I have no idea."

Jensen took both of Jared's hands in his. "You are innocent in this. These letters are directed at your late husband. I didn't want to cause you any more grief than his death already caused."

Jared stared wide-eyed. "My grief? Jensen, no."

"He was your first. He was your husband."

"Jen, listen..."

"Jay," Jensen was all earnest eyes and whisky soft whispers. "I know about the life you had with him. You were the love of his life. I did my homework, too. I know I can't be your first, but I can be your second."

"Jensen, shut up."

"I can give you security. I can give you stability. I've never been second to anyone, but I will be for you."

"You're an idiot and you don't know shit." Jared took Jensen's face into both his hands. "I never felt for Jeffrey what I feel for you."

"You what?"

"I thought I loved him, but I was wrong. I was twenty-one years old, infatuated and stupid. My marriage was a farce." Jared stretched his arms around Jensen and pulled him close. "Jeffrey used me, and I discovered my mistake too late. Jensen, you are nothing like him."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that my marriage to Jeffrey was smoke and mirrors for the press and his adoring constituents. I'm saying that my marriage to Jeffrey was a sham from the moment we closed the door to the honeymoon suite. I'm saying...and listen carefully this time, Jensen, I never, _never_, felt about Jeffrey the way I feel for you." 

"How do you feel about me?"

Jared smiled. "I fucking love you, you idiot. _You_ are my first."

"Yeah?" Jensen said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah."

"Good." Jensen pulled Jared close, slammed his mouth against Jared's and sucked his lips blue. "Because being second sucks."

Jared pushed Jensen backwards. The backs of Jensen's knees hit the desk, and Jensen sat on the blotter, pulling Jared into the vee of his spread thighs.

Jared dropped down and nuzzled Jensen's crotch. His fingers furiously unbuttoned and unzipped, eager to peel the offending material away. 

"What's the opposite of sexual harassment?" Jensen panted.

"This," Jared said as he reached into Jensen's boxers.

Jensen moaned as Jared sucked on Jensen's cock like it was a lollypop that he was getting all the sweetness out of in one try.

"Jesus, Jared." Jensen moaned as his dick was swallowed down Jared's throat.

Jared came up for air. His voice was hoarse and his breath came in short hitches. "Jensen, I want…" He swallowed and tried again. "I want..."

"Anything Jay, anything."

"I want you to show me _all_ the letters."

Jensen bucked his hips up as Jared opened wide.

"Okay, but you don't play fair." If Jensen said anything else, it got lost in a groan as Jared's lips, teeth, and tongue did the rest.

~~*~~*~~

True to his word, Jensen showed Jared every letter that came in. Jared was more puzzled than frightened by the severity of the threats. The letters offered to disregard Jensen's involvement if he handed Jared over. 

That wasn't going to happen. In fact, Jensen had hired a platoon of body guards to keep Jared safe day and night.

Jared didn't know what the letters meant, so he approached them from another angle. "Jen, do _you_ have any deals sitting on the back burner? Something languishing somewhere that I wouldn't have seen? Maybe I would recognize something from Jeffrey's that you're working on."

"There are always deals sitting idle in the pipeline, waiting for additional investors. Let's see," Jensen took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He replaced them and started clicking through his soft files. "There are a couple of high acreage land and off shore deals for developing wind turbines for green electricity." Jensen clicked through a few pages. "Large tracts of undevelopable land for hunting unprotected game, and," he clicked again. "Deals with Native American tribes for casino and high-end legal gambling rights, oh, there's an Everglade Airboat Comeback Industry." Jensen looked up with a small smile. "You know those boats with the big fans on the back?"

"Yeah." Jared smiled back.

Jensen resumed his search. "There are deals on the gulf side to fund racetracks for Greyhound Racing and Harness Racing." He clicked his mouse a few more times and then shook his head. "Does any of that sound like something to kill a US senator for?"

"Or his husband?"

"Fuck, Jared, don't say that. Nobody is going to kill you." Jensen looked over his glasses at him. "Without going through me first."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jared came up behind and kissed the top of Jensen's head.

Jensen looked up. "So, does anything sound like something Jeffrey would be involved in? Casino and slots? Wind, solar, or any type of green energy? Racing, hunting, Everglades, anything?"

Jared thought: where were Jeffrey's eggs? What baskets were they hidden in and how many of them were there? Why did Jeffrey's murderer think _Jared_ had any knowledge? The murderer had overestimated Jared's role here. Didn't he?

"What are you thinking, Jared? Did something occur to you? Did something click?"

"I'm embarrassed to say that I don't know anything about Jeffrey's financial affairs. None. I know more about _yours_ than his. I swear, nothing you've said strikes a chord. The only thing that comes to mind is..."

"What?"

"Well," Jared stopped to put his thoughts in order. "Jeffrey had consigned a rather famous Native American artist to paint a portrait of himself in traditional [Seminole Indian](http://www.floridalosttribes.com/images/WebSEMINOLE\(B\).jpg) warrior in full gear."

"Wow." Jensen paused. "He did?"

"Yes."

"That's weird, and not just a little bit arrogant. Does that mean anything?"

Jared shrugged. "With Jeffrey, it always means something."

"Huh." Jensen's eyes took on a faraway look. "Casinos it is, then." 

~~*~~*~~

"Jeffrey wanted to be President, but he also wanted to be rich. Rich enough to never have to worry."

"There isn't enough money in the world for that." Jensen keyed information into his laptop. 

Jared smiled over his coffee cup and watched Jensen's intent expression as he did his research. "Since when?"

Jensen looked up. "Since you," he said softly.

"I don't know anything, so I'm safe." Jared sipped from his cup. "Besides with all the private protection you've hired, I'm never alone. We're _never_ alone."

Jensen ignored Jared's whining. "It would be better if you _did_ know something. If you had information we could give to these people, they'd leave you alone."

"I don't know anything about the goings on in Florida casinos. Whatever Jeffrey had planned died with him, or got stored far away from me. He liked having me around, liked what I looked like in front of the cameras, but he didn't trust me." Jared was serious; his eyes never strayed from Jensen's.

"I trust you," Jensen said.

"That's what scares me." Jared said. 

Jensen sat silently for several minutes. It looked to Jared like Jensen blanked out to everything around him. 

"Jensen?"

"Jared." Jensen shook his head and looked up. "I know who I can go to."

"Who?"

"I know people who know people who know things."

"Like _that's_ not ambiguous."

Jensen asked, "Do _you_ trust _me_?"

"Of course," Jared said. "You know that."

"Do you think I have a brain or two in my head?"

Jared kept his face neutral. "I believe you have at least one brain in your head."

A smile crossed Jensen's lips. "Then trust me about this, okay?"

"Okay." Jared said. "But once they get what they want, how will we know it'll be over?"

"It will have to be over." Jensen looked into his eyes. "They want to kill you, and that's an unacceptable outcome to these negotiations."

"And you are the master negotiator," Jared pointed out, as he leaned in a fraction.

"I know." Jensen ghosted a kiss on Jared's mouth. "Negotiated my way out of a sexual harassment suit."

"Just my luck you have mad negotiation skillz." Jared pulled Jensen flush to him edging his leg between Jensen's. "Screwed me right out of a hefty settlement. Over and over." 

"Damn right, and I didn't hear anyone complaining," Jensen said licking his lips. 

There were soft, desperate tanglings of tongues while Jensen writhed helplessly against Jared's leg. 

"And I ain't about to complain," Jared breathed. 

"That was my plan all along," Jensen said.

~~*~~*~~

The next letter came on Monday. Jensen handed it to Jared.

_Ackles,_

_Go to Tampa International Airport this Sunday evening at 10:30 PM. Take the shuttle out to airside terminal C. Sit at the bar at Nathan's and wait. I expect you to bring Jared Morgan with you because if you don't, I'll get him there myself and you may not like his looks so much after I do._

_If all goes well, we won't be seeing each other again. If it doesn't go well...we won't be seeing each other again._

~~*~~*~~

"Ackles, you're not your own world, you know. You're not even your own country."

"I'm a businessman."

"You are a fraud," L'Andino said.

"No, I'm not," Jensen countered. "_You_ might be, but I’m not. I know your back door involvement with the gaming commission, the pay-offs to your tourist bureau cronies, the late night tête-à-têtes with the top dogs of the hot hotels across the state. I believe you've had insider tidbits to share as well," Jensen answered smoothly.

"You know shit."

"I know your arrest record, and the warrants issued in your many names."

"Fuck you."

"Mario, Mario, Mario," Jensen sighed. "I've known all along that you're not even close to squeaky clean. I've skirted that line between legal and illegal for years now, so it's not an issue."

"Ackles," L'Andino growled.

"Give me the information, it's a fair deal. I'll give you a shit ton of cash and make any illegal looking documents disappear. I don't care what you've done as long as you're square with me now." Jensen took off his sunglasses and looked at the water from big Pier 60. Clearwater Beach had the whitest sand and the clearest water on the gulf side of Florida.

Mario chuckled darkly. "Jensen, you're too smart for your own good."

Jensen smiled. "Give me what I want, and you go home with a clean slate and a few extra bucks in your pocket."

Mario took a good long look out on the water. "Okay, but after I do this, I'm out. I never liked this deal."

"You'll be as far out as I can make you." Jensen dropped the duffle from his right shoulder.

"Ackles, you're gonna have to watch your back."

"I hear you, Mario. We got a deal here or what?"

Mario shrugged. "Yeah, it's a deal." He handed Jensen a large manila folder and took the small, thick envelope Jensen held out. "I'm glad this is over. My partner's a crazy son of a bitch."

"You made the right choice." Jensen placed the folder into his duffle. 

"You may have bitten off more than you know."

"I have a plan, Mario. I always have a plan and I'm always careful. See you around."

"No, you won't." Mario walked away. 

When Mario was a small dot on the sand, Jensen pulled out his cell phone. "Hi, Sophia, it's Jensen. Let me talk to Chris."

~~*~~*~~

"I know you have to come with me, but I don't like it." Jensen finished fiddling with his vest and was tucking his shirttails into the slacks of his business suit. 

"I know you don't, but guess what?" Jared combed he shower-wet hair back off his face and ran his fingers through it. 

"What?"

"I don't like the idea of _you_ going at all. I feel like I got you into this." Jared reached for his vest.

"How? By marrying an asshole senator, or by taking a job with me? I hope you're not regretting your career choice already." Jensen buttoned his cuffs and smiled slyly. "If you are, I may have to rethink that raise I was going to give you. Besides, I have a plan."

"You know what I mean." Jared looked up from tying his tie. "You know that this could go south pretty quick. You better make my faith in you worth it, because I don't want any body parts unaccounted for."

"Ugh, me neither." Jensen made a face. Then he looked over at Jared and his eyes softened. "Especially yours." 

"Christ, if your clients knew what a marshmallow you are, you'd lose your scary reputation." Jared zipped the fly of his pants and buckled his belt.

"Then don't tell them," Jensen said. 

Jared chuckled, took his suit jacket off the hanger, and slipped it on. "How do I look?"

Jensen eyed him up and down. "You'll do..."

Jared winked. "…pretty much anything."

Jensen cleared his throat as he patted the silk handkerchief into his jacket pocket. "I suppose now may not be the best time to tell you, but in case you hadn't figured it out, I'm kind of in love with you, you know."

Jared didn't look up from where he was tying his shoes. Hot blood pumped wildly from his heart, heating his face and neck. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean in case you didn't know." 

Jared tried to stay grounded and not be distracted by the gorgeous man who'd just proclaimed his love to him, but he couldn't help saying, "I didn't know, but I'd hoped." 

They stood at the opposite ends of the room staring at one another. Finally, Jared took a deep breath and a step forward, "Jensen…"

"Wait." Jensen raised a finger. "We need to do this first. Then we'll have all the time we need for you to finish that sentence."

~~*~~*~~

"Good to see you Ezrah." Jensen offered his right hand to the Ducati.

"I don't think you really mean that, Jensen."

Feinman ignored Jensen's hand and looked pointedly at Jared.

"You, on the other hand, are a sight for sore eyes." Ezrah walked up to Jared and tilted his head up. "You don't know me, do you?" 

"Other than having good taste in desserts? No, I don't." Jared didn't bother offering his hand.

"I remember you, JayJay."

Jared winced at the name.

"JayJay?" Jensen asked.

"It's what Jeffrey called me," Jared said. "I hated it."

Ezrah said, "I always had a soft spot for you, boy." 

Jensen moved to Ezrah Feinman's left. "Jared has the information you want."

"He does, does he?"

Jared took an envelope from his breast pocket and waved it at Ezrah.

"Yes, but he's my employee, so you'll have to deal directly with me," Jensen said comfortably.

Feinman turned to Jensen. "You know what this is all about, then?"

"Jared and I have no secrets. Sometimes money _can_ buy loyalty." Jensen looked passively at Jared. "And I pay him a _lot_."

"That's right," Jared circled to the right, aiming his voice at Feinman. "He does."

Ezrah hefted a Glock 17 from the holster tucked under his left arm and aimed it at Jared.

"Whoa, whoa, Billy Grey is who you want," Jensen blurted, pointing to the envelope in Jared's hand.

Feinman's aim never strayed from his bead on Jared's heart. 

"Start talking."

"Chairman of the Seminole Tribal Council. He and his consultants are the ones who need to okay your casino deal." Jensen's voice evened out. Jared could tell that Jensen was on firmer ground now. "But they don't want to deal with you.

"You want to make a killing in the casino business using the Native American's tax exemption to make a boatload of cash. You need the tribe's okay, but there are glitches. Glitches that include unscrupulous high-level businessmen, like yourself, squeezing the tribal council out of their own investments. Billy Grey doesn't like it. Sounds too much like how his ancestors got screwed early on. He doesn't trust you, doesn't want the tribe involved with you, but you think anyone can be bought, with the right incentives."

Jared took a step forward. Jensen shot him a concerned look, but Jared started talking directly to Feinman. "My late husband wanted the same deal as you. He knew how to get what he wanted, even if it meant cheating the tribal leaders out of what was rightfully theirs. Even if it meant blackmail and murder. Jeff Morgan had powerful allies," Jared waved the envelope again. "People that he'd reward when his political star rose and he landed in the White House, but only if they could close the deal with Billy Grey and the council. Apparently, Jeffrey Dean didn't care how they did it."

"You know a lot about this, JayJay," Feinman sneered.

"Yeah, well, I have personal experience on getting screwed by Jeff Morgan."

Jensen closed in on Ezrah's right. "Morgan didn't trust his business partners and kept his final ace in the hole away from prying eyes." He indicated Jared's envelope. "These are the deals he was making behind your back to force the council into giving up their rights. Believe me, Billy Grey was not going to be around to negotiate." 

Ezrah's face reddened. "Morgan double crossed me."

"Absolutely," Jared agreed.

Feinman kept his gun in Jared's direction but addressed Jensen, "What's your deal in all this?"

Jensen held up both hands in a placating gesture. "I know how we can all get out of here intact."

"You'd better start talking or I'll put a bullet through that fine silk shirt your flight attendant secretary here is wearing."

"Ezrah," Jensen said. "It's not going to work. When you killed Jeffrey, all his deals fell through. Everyone ate their losses and ran. It's time for you to do the same. This deal is not going to happen."

"No, I need this. I've killed for this. Give me all the names. I'll get that tribal council guy here and _you_ make him agree. You've got a golden tongue for negotiating. If you don't," Ezrah clicked the safety off, shifting his aim to Jensen's head. "I will kill you. Then I'll kill your personal assistant."

Jared secretly fingered the phone in his pants pocket. 

"Ezrah, I can't even begin..." Jensen stammered.

Feinman looked sideways as Jared took his hand out of his pocket. 

"What did you just do?"

"Nothing." Jared opened his eyes wide and innocent.

Feinman stepped forward and pressed the muzzle of his gun into Jensen's temple. 

"What did you do, Morgan?"

"Nothing, I swear." A drop of sweat ran down from Jared's temple and pooled in his ear. 

Ezrah shook his head and blinked. Sweat dripped into his eyes as well. "What the hell?" He backed Jensen up against the wall. "What the goddamn hell? Tribal councils? Clandestine deals? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Ezrah, it's not bullshit."

"Shut up, Ackles. You are so full of shit." He swung his gun toward Jared, "Give me the information." He looked at Jensen. "Or he's dead."  
"Game's over, Feinman." Jared kept his voice even. "The Federal marshals are here. They heard everything you said." 

"What?" Feinman's hand shook with rage as he raised the barrel and aimed at Jared's head.

"It's over now," Jared said. "Put the gun down, and we'll wait for the marshals. Nobody has to get hurt."

"Ezrah." Jensen's voice was thin. "It's over, don't make it worse. Please, put your gun down." 

"You _whore_." Ezrah was red-faced, shouting at Jared. "You set me up?"

"Ezrah, no!" Jensen shouted.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut as the pistol fired. 

A gunshot doesn't sound like it does in the movies. It's more of a loud [pop](http://soundbible.com/1382-9mm-Glock-17.html) than a bang. Somewhere behind him, drywall shattered and wood splintered. Jared thought that white dust must be spattered all over the back of his new suit. 

He heard a scuffle, two pops and a groan, then a series of three thunderclaps coming from the doorway. Heavy hands shoved him to the floor face down, as more shots let loose. 

"Call 911," a low pitched, urgent voice called out. Jared heard fabric tearing and buttons popping in the background.

He opened his eyes and tried looking to the right, his cheek pressing the floor as he was being held down. He recognized one of the marshals as Sophia Kane's husband, Christian. He was kneeling over Jensen, tearing away at the vest covering his chest. "Come on, man, talk to me."  
Jared's breath caught hard in his chest. He pushed the marshal aside. 

"Jensen," Jared skidded next to Jensen.

Jensen was staring up at the ceiling, panting in uncontrolled, painful breaths. 

"Jay, oh, god, Jay," Jensen turned his panicked eyes up to Jared's.

"You gotta get him to slow it down. And right the fuck now."

Jared moved in close, so all Jensen could see was Jared's face. "Jen, it's over. You did it." Jared stroked his hand over Jensen's hair, smoothing the sweaty strands back away from his face.

Jensen groaned; his breaths coming in quick, short spurts.

Chris changed his position to fully remove the bullet resistant vest covering Jensen's chest. "Calm him down, will you, kid?"

Jensen cried out weakly as his right hand came up to grip Jared's shirt.

"Jensen, we're both safe. You made sure of that." Jared whispered close, brushing his lips against Jensen's ear. "I know you're hurting, but you've got to slow your breathing down, okay? I need you to breathe with me."

Jensen shook his head and clamped his eyes shut, "Can't. Can't breathe."

Jared turned to Chris, "He says he can't breathe."

"He can breathe, goddammit. The bullets punched the wind out of his lungs."

"Jen, Chris said you _can_ breathe. Look at me." Jared tried to keep his voice even as he spoke. "Breathe with me now. In and out." He exaggerated an inhale then blew and exhale into Jensen's face. 

Jensen opened his eyes and locked them onto Jared's. He parted his lips and he took in a small sip of air.

"That's it. Let it out slow." He demonstrated with pursed lips. "You've got to get enough air in to get the rhythm back, that's all."

Little by little Jensen's breathing slowed down and got deeper. He matched his breathing to Jared's until the EMTs burst through the door. 

"What do we have?" EMT One asked.

EMT Two started an IV line and attached a blood pressure cuff. 

"Gunshots to the left chest and shoulder. The vest caught the bullets, but there's impact damage big time." Christian's answers were clipped. "Glock 17, Nine mil." 

"Gotcha. What's his name?" EMT One asked as he prepared a gurney with a heating blanket for transport.

"Jensen, his name is Jensen Ackles." Chris stood back to let EMT One in close to do his job.

"BP's 185 over 97." EMT Two announced as he applied a neck collar. "That's too high. He's hurting."

"Hi, Mr. Ackles," EMT One said. "We're going to get you all fixed up now, so just try and relax. We've got to get your blood pressure down, then we'll give you something for the pain."

EMT Two asked Chris, "Any known allergies?"

"Penicillin," Jared answered.

"Is he on any regular medications?" EMT Two turned to Jared.

"Imitrex for migraines, Ambien for insomnia."

"Blood type?"

"A positive"

"You sure?" the EMT asked.

"I'm sure." 

EMT One said, "Increase the IV flow, let's get some drugs into this guy."

All this was going on behind Jared. He had answered clearly but hadn't moved from Jensen's line of sight. "Ignore them, Jen. Keep looking at me. You're doing great."

"Jared…Jay…"

"Save it, Jen. Keep your eyes open. You're going to be fine. The vest did its job."

EMT Two placed an oxygen mask over Jensen's nose and mouth. "Just breathe regular, Mr. Ackles."

"How close was he to the firearm?" EMT Two turned the oxygen up and tightened the straps to keep the mask stable.

Only then did Jared turn to look at them. "I don't know."

"Point blank range," Chris said. "Couldn't have been more than a couple of feet away."

"Wow, that's got to hurt. High caliber bullets at close range? He's probably all messed up inside." EMT One reached for additional tubing. "Better get an ortho team to meet us at the trauma center ER."

Jared looked down at Jensen as EMT One was pressing a syringe into Jensen's IV. 

"Did you do that?" Jared asked directly to Jensen. "Pushed the guy away and took two bullets at close range?"

Jared stared down into Jensen's red rimmed eyes, almost hidden by the oxygen mask. The corners of Jensen's lips turned up in a feeble smile, and he winked at Jared before both his eyes fluttered closed.

"You idiot," Jared said, stroking Jensen's forehead. "You're impossible."

"You sound like my wife," Chris said, stepping away from Feinman's bullet riddled corpse. "That's her one-word description of him. She'll probably be teaching it to my daughter."

"BP's high but stable, let's go," EMT Two said. Together the two EMTs belted Jensen up and hauled him into the ambulance. Jared stepped in behind without invitation. 

EMT Two sat in the driver's seat, started the engines and flipped on the flashers. EMT One hooked Jensen's IV's up more securely for the ride, and attached various monitors for transport. 

Jared pressed his palm to Jensen's, bringing their clasped hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles of Jensen's right hand. Jensen's eyes opened to half mast.

"You know I love you, too, right?"

"We're ready to roll, Lou. Call it in," EMT Two said.

In the background Jared heard EMT One, Lou, pull up his mic and say, "Municipal Hospital, this is 27 Charlie Response, Code three, Municipal Hospital, do you copy?"

"We copy, 27 Charlie. What's your ETA?"

"ETA thirteen minutes. White male, mid thirties, in and out of consciousness, multiple GSW left chest and shoulder, major blunt force trauma. BP is…"

EMT Two adjusted a knob on the oxygen and the flow of Jensen's IV then turned to Jared. 

"Do you know how to contact his next of kin?"

Jared looked up briefly then said, "Yeah. I'm right here holding his hand."

~~*~~*~~

"Hey, you." Jared smoothed the sweaty strands away from Jensen's eyes.

"Hey, yourself," Jensen whispered.

Jared kissed Jensen's forehead and said, "How are you doing?"

Jensen opened his eyes wide and smiled blissfully before his eyelids closed to a crack. "You are the most gorgeous person I've ever met in real life," Jensen slurred.

"In real life?" Jared asked bemused.

"I know," Jensen said with a contented sigh.

Recovering from a large caliber bullet impact from point blank range isn't a walk in the park. Not like they make it look in the movies. In the movies, if you don't bleed when the bullets hit, all's well.

What they don't show, is that bullets smash into muscle, bone and tissue, leaving massive bruising and bloody craters in their wake, even if they don't break the skin. Blood is lost internally, muscles are shredded, nerves are torn and bones are shattered. Infection, deformity, immobility and chronic pain can result. 

Jensen had to have his left shoulder rebuilt, two of his upper ribs set and stabilized, and his fractured collar bone needed realignment. They were on the lookout for lung damage and would eventually have to go back in to repair the tendons and ligaments torn by the bullet's impact.  
Today, though, Jensen was happily oblivious to it all.

"How about we make some rules about what to do when confronted with lethal weapons?" Jared stroked Jensen's cheek. 

"Mmm," Jensen agreed. 

"Rule number one is: Always check with me _first_ before you do something stupid."

Jensen's eyes blinked the slow blink of the well and truly drugged. He tilted his head in what looked like a half nod and rasped, "Always you first, Jay. Always you." 

Jared swallowed and continued. "Rule number two is: Never get in the way of a gun, knife, sword, or runaway motorcycle."

Jensen winced briefly. "Need somethin', Jay."

"What, Jen? What do you need?" Jared reached for the nurse's call button.

Jensen touched Jared's wrist, stopping him from pressing the alarm. "Massachusetts."

"You need Massachusetts?" Jared asked.

"Um humm," Jensen nodded. "Florida doesn't…so let's go on the Swan Boats."

Jared wondered if he should be worried about possible brain damage. "The Swan Boats?"

"Yeah," Jensen raised his glassy eyes. "Always wanted to get married by a ship's captain."

Jared laughed.

Jensen grasped Jared's wrist and shook it, reciting, "If Music be the food of love, play on."

"What was that?" Jared smiled running his fingers through Jensen's sweaty head.

"The Twelfth Night." Jensen nodded. He took a breath deep enough to continue, "My bounty is as deep as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

"I thought you said no more Shakespeare."

"Naaw," Jensen grinned lazily. "I said no more Macbeth. That last one was from Romeo and Juliet."

"I stand corrected." Jared took Jensen's hand and kissed it.

"So, marry me. Okay?" Jensen's eyelids blinked slower and slower.

Jared laughed good naturedly. "Okay."

Jensen forced them open to stare at Jared. "I mean it. I love you. Marry me."

"I mean it. I will. I love you, too. Get some rest."

"You will?" Jensen's voice was so soft. "Marry me?"

"Yes. When you get better, anyhow, anywhere you want." Jared whispered. "So get better."

~~*~~*~~

In Jensen's case, the medicos painstakingly repaired what they could and successfully kept infections away. After the therapists had their way with him, three and a half months later, he was able to go back to work part time.

The major lasting result of his injuries was that Jensen would probably never be able to drive comfortably again. That was okay since Jared already held all the keys to all of Jensen's vehicles.

Jared pulled the big, white Escalade into the CEO's parking space and walked around to the passenger side door. He opened it while Jensen was still fumbling with the handle.

"Gotta be quicker on the draw than that, boss," Jared grinned as Jensen frowned. 

"Making gun jokes on my first day back at work? Harsh, Padalecki." Jensen hoisted himself to his feet.

"Sorry," Jared said without a trace of remorse. "I didn't know you had such a hair trigger temper. It's unbecoming for a man of your caliber."  
Jensen scowled but his eyes glittered behind his lashes.

"Besides…" Jared slammed the door behind and hit the lock button on his key ring. "You didn't seem so skittish when we were shotgunning the other night."

Jensen colored. "Shut up. We're at work. I've got to practice my trademark frown."

"You're probably going to have a hard time with that. I have it on good authority that Tammy has arranged a fancy _Welcome Back_ party in your honor."

"How good an authority?"

"I signed the invoices for the caterer and the balloons."

"Balloons?" Jensen complained.

Jared nodded solemnly.

"Good thing I'm only working half days for a while. I don't think I can be nice for _full_ days at a time." Jensen stretched both arms over his head then out to the sides. Jared knew this helped loosen him up and actually felt good.

"How do I look?" Jensen patted his hair down. "Jay?"

Jared could usually push the morose thoughts away, but watching Jensen rearrange his tie looking so handsome and healthy—like nothing had happened—he had to stop himself. Jared knew how close he came to losing him. 

"Just…never do that again."

"Jared," Jensen said softly. "I'm fine." 

Jared shook his head and blinked. He walked up to his boss, in the parking lot of their office building and cupped Jensen's smooth shaven cheeks. "Yes, you are. So, so fine." 

He kissed Jensen's lips then ran his lips across Jensen's cheek to whisper into his ear, "And you're all mine."

"You got that right." Jensen sent Jared a full-watt smile. "'Til death do us part." He held up his left hand showing Jared the gold band circling his ring finger.

"Yeah, about that…" Jared paused to swallow the lump in his throat while fingering his matching band. "Don't make that death thing happen any time soon."

"Don't worry," Jensen said, reaching for Jared's hand. "I've thought about it, and I have a plan." 

~~*~~*~~fin~~*~~*~~

PS. I grew up in the Greater Boston area, riding the Swan Boats in the summer and skating in Boston Commons in the winter. I also lived, worked and had my first son, in Tampa after graduating high school in Clearwater (and honeymooning on Clearwater Beach). So it was much fun writing about places I've lived.

A .pdf is available [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ucdskwudxwsk9hx)


End file.
